Software products and services can be provided to various entities or organizations, including membership organizations, via the Internet. For example, software products and services can be provided to a membership organization via an online membership web site. Furthermore, data or software products and services can be provided to software applications running on mobile devices, desktop devices, or web applications, or via application programming interfaces (APIs), based on subscriptions and preferences.
When providing data services, software products, services, and/or other features to some entities or membership organizations, currently available technologies can provide the features to all or some of the entities or organizations subscribed to receive them. In some cases, features of software products, etc. are provided to any entity or organization having a subscription level that includes the features. When providing features, for example via subscription, it is common to provide the features in response to a fee assignment delivered to the entity or organization. In some cases, coupon technology can be used to provide discounts to multiple entities or organizations concurrently.
In each of these cases, an entity or organization can usually receive services from one or more, or multiple different, service providers without considering interesting characteristics of or relationships associated with or within the entity or organization. Current technologies are, therefore, less than perfect.